Adult Supervision
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "UAHSUHAUSHAU NÓS SOMOS TODOS LEGALMENTE ADULTOS HILARIO" só imagine que tão todos os amis numa festa de arromba na casa da cosette e ficaram trocando mensagens de texto (E/R, Courf/Jehan, Combeferre/Eponine)


**Título: **Adult Supervision  
**autora: **nayla  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Categoria: **modern au  
**Completa? **sim  
**Advertências: **não bebam, crianças  
**Resumo: **"UAHSUHAUSHAU NÓS SOMOS TODOS LEGALMENTE ADULTOS HILARIO"  
**N/A: **então... plot desgracento não faz sentido nenhum ok  
só imagine que tão todos os amis numa festa de arromba na casa da cosette ou algo e ficaram trocando essas mensagens idek

**Grantaire: **eu preciso de um adulto agora

**Combeffere: **você fez 22 no mês passado, R

**Grantaire: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Muito engraçado

Esquece

Nem quero falar com vc

Vc vai me mandar falar com o Enjolras

**Combeferre: **vai falar com o Enjolras 

xxx

**Grantaire: **vc quer rir?

**Courfeyrac: **sempre

**Grantaire: **o ferre acabou de me lembrar que eu sou um adulto

**Courfeyrac: **AUHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUSA

**Grantaire: **e você também é ok na teoria pelo menos

**Courfeyrac: **UAHSUHAUSHAU NÓS SOMOS TODOS LEGALMENTE ADULTOS

HILARIO

ACHO QUE SAIU CERVEJA PELO MEU NARIZ DE TANTO QUE EU RI

**Grantaire: **auhsuahsuahushuahsuahusa e não é?

Deus eu ri muito também

E o pior é que ele ainda me mandou ir falar com o Enjolras tipo

Hahahahahaha não

**Courfeyrac: **talvez seja a coisa certa a se fazer

Fale com ele, R

Ficar prendendo esses sentimentos não vai te fazer bem

**Grantaire: **obrigado pelo conselho

mas eu vou fazer exatamente o contrário disso

**Courfeyrac: **POR QUE

Eu alguma vez já te dei algum conselho ruim?

**Grantaire: **já, milhares de vezes

E alias esse conselho é ridículo

Vc seguiria o seu próprio conselho?

Quero ver você falando com o Jehan

**Courfeyrac: **isso não é justo

Golpe baixo

Mas quer saber?

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

**Grantaire: **oh deus

Vc ta bêbado por acaso?

Eu nunca consigo ver a diferença de qdo vc ta e qdo não

**Courfeyrac: **EU ESTOU VENDO MAIS CLARAMENTE DO QUE NUNCA

**Grantaire: **vc ta bêbado, então

Não faça nada do que vc vai se arrepender courf 

xxx

**Courfeyrac: **tipo proclamar meu amor a ele do jeito que vc devia fazer pro Enjolras?

**Enjolras: **O QUE?

**Courfeyrac: **droga msg errada

Ignora

Eu estou bêbado

Não tem ngm que te ama não

O R não te ama nem nada

Ele te odeia pra falar a vdd

ou provavelmente queria te odiar

droga

eu vou parar de falar agora 

xxx

**Enjolras: **então o courf acabou de me mandar uma msg dizendo q vc me odeia

**Grantaire: **merda

Eu vou mata-lo

Desgraçado

Ele que é um desgraçado, não você omg

Desculpe

Eu odeio ele

**Enjolras: **vc me odeia ou não?

**Grantaire: **hahahaha

**Enjolras: **pq isso é engraçado?

**Grantaire: **algumas vezes vc tem que rir pra não chorar apolo

**Enjolras: **seja serio 

xxx

**Jehan: **eu acho que o R precisa de um adulto

**Combeferre: **nós somos todos maiores de idade

Pq eu?

**Jehan: **eu to ocupado com o courf ele tá chorando faz uma hora dizendo algo sobre ser o pior amigo do mundo

J/B foram pro banheiro faz meia hora e não voltaram

**Combeferre: **feuilly? Bahorel?

**Jehan: **o bahorel perdeu as calças dele na piscina

não pergunte

Não sei onde o feuilly ta

**Combeferre: **eu realmente não quero saber

E o marius?

Deixa pra lá

o que houve com o R?

**Jehan: **ele tava rindo histericamente e aí começou a emitir uns sons que mais pareciam os de uma baleia agonizante e enfim bebeu até desmaiar 

xxx

**Combeferre: **vc pode levar o R pra casa? Eu estou ocupado

**Enjolras: **por que eu? Ele não quer me ver

**Combeferre: **ele sempre quer te ver

**Enjolras: **o courf disse que ele me odeia

**Combeferre: **regra numero 1 sempre faça/pense o contrário do que o courf te disse para fazer/pensar

**Enjolras: **então ele não me odeia?

**Combeferre: **claro que não

**Enjolras: **eu acho que tb não o odeio

Talvez não muito

Talvez nem um pouco

O que é um absurdo pq ele é uma pessoa muito odiável e ridícula e idiota e eu odeio ele

**Combeferre: **vc sabe que tem álcool no coquetel de frutas, não sabe?

**Enjolras: **tem?

isso explica muita coisa

inclusive o gosto estranho

droga 

xxx

**Jehan: **ELE ME BEIJOU O COURF ME BEIJOU E SAIU CORRENDO O QUE EU FAÇO? 

xxx

**Courfeyrac: **EU SOU A PIOR PESSOA DO MUNDO

EU VOU CONSEGUIR PERDER TODOS OS MEUS AMIGOS EM UMA ÚNICA NOITE

POR QUEEEE 

xxx

**Joly: **aqui é o bossuet

eu não consigo achar o meu celular, vc sabe se alguém pegou ele? Devo ter deixado na mesa do musain, acho

e o joly acha que viu um rato no banheiro e agora ele começou a chorar porque nós vamos todos morrer por causa da peste negra? 

xxx

**Bahorel: **ei, cara eu tenho uma boa noticia e uma ruim

aparentemente alguém esqueceu um celular na mesa e eu guardei ele no meu bolso da calça

e ummm a ruim é que eu meio que a taquei na piscina

em minha defesa foi um desafio

e meio que eu perdi o feuilly 

xxx

**Bahorel: **MARCO

**Feuilly: **POLO 

XXX

**Feuilly: **ferre eu acho que eu me perdi e o bahorel não sabe brincar

esse lugar é enorme

eu vou dormir aqui

boa noite 

xxx

**Eponine: **o ferre não vai mais responder nenhum de vcs, ele está ocupado comigo

e eu to desligando o celular dele

vcs todos são legalmente adultos então que tal começarem a agir como se fossem?

não mas sério vcs não vão morrer se ficarem sem a supervisão dele por um dia

ou vão?

ah, foda-se

eu não me importo de vdd


End file.
